thestartofanerafandomcom-20200214-history
World War III
|- | |- | Famous Campaign's / Battle's: *Invasion of London *Invasion of Madrid Famous Events: *The Collapse of the United Kingdom *The Collapse of the European Union and Euro-Banks |} World War III, WWIII or The Third World War (Sometimes named World War V; World War III sometimes being directed at the events of the Cold War and World War IV being the events of the War on Terror) was a conflict started by the Templar Order when in-fighting began, the in-fighting started due to Templar Leader's having idea's on how to use the Piece's Of Eden they'd collected over the years. With the Assassin's no longer an actual threat the Templar started fighting each other, causing massive chaos, the world itself suffered heavily since the Banks had begun to break down at this point since 2009, the Templar's In-Fighting made the Bank Problems worse. Due to the Banks, the Templar's and problems rising in the Middle East, the United Nations began to crumble under the pressure. When Diplomacy failed in the Middle East, the United States of America, French Third Republic and the Federal Republic of Germany launched an invasion of the Middle-Eastern Country of Syria after a call for aid by the Turkish was sounded; Syria had launched an Attack against the Turkish People who where housing Rebel Syrian Force's; thus starting World War III. The actual reason behind Syria's invasion attempt was due to the Templar; Jerrold Hopkith, a Templar in command of the Syrian Templar Force's who had rebelled against other Templar Commanders. With USA, Germany and France now aiding Turkey, the Templar In-Fighting grew worse and eventually the Templar's war grew too far out of control it effected World War III in such a way that all nations began to take part in the conflict. The Outcomes of the War The Outcomes of the War Year-by-Year. *2012 Outcomes: **The Olympic Games Stopped in the United Kingdom due to War Outbreak **The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland enter Political problems with the Republic of Ireland ***Irish and British Political Confrence's started **The Allied Nations are formed with the United States leading the Main Military Force into War against Syria ***The Federal Republic of Germany back up the United States attack ***French Third Republic offer Military Support for the war **The Syrian Government and Syrian Templar Faction form an Alliance ***Syrian Templar Force's provide its Elite Soldiers to defend the Syrian border ***The Free-Syrian Armies Supply Lines are cut off by Templar Force's **The Kingdom of Spain offer Military Supplies to the Allied Force's, but refuse to enter the War *2013 Outcomes: **Britain forced to surrender Territory to Ireland ***Northern Ireland surrended to the Republic of Ireland ***The Republic of Ireland and Northern Ireland Unified and forms the Grand Republic of Ireland **The Grand-Republic of Ireland offers Military Support to the Allied Force's ***Ireland declares war on Syria **The Assassin's re-surface into the World and begin making movs against the Templar's Elite Force's in Britain **Britain undergoes massive change ***The Scottish Parliament attains votes needed to seperate from England ****English and Scottish Confrence started ***The Assassin Order Assassinates Nick Clegg during a Public Speach ****Assassin's declare war upon Tory-Lib Dem Coalition Government ****British Army unable to respond to threat due to Political Problems in Britain **Syria and China enter Alliance Negotiations *2014 Outcome: **The United Kingdom of Great Britain is broken ***England and Scotland break Union ***England and Wales break Union **English Government begins to collapse ***The Riots across England begin with aid from the Assassin's ***English Military unable to respond correctly to the rising riots and Assassin attacks in English Towns and Cities ***George Osborne Assassinated ***Tory-Lib Dem Coalition Government collapse due to Assassinations ****David Cameron flee's to escape England to go to Australia ***Assassin's assume control over seperate Council's across England **Syria and China form the Union Alliance **Syria and Russia enter negotiations ***Alliance formed between Russia and Syria ***Russia joins the Union Alliance **Scottish Republic join the Allied Force's ***Scotland declares war on Syria ***Scotland declares war on Russia ***Scotland declares war of China **The Assassin Order infiltrates Nuclear base's around the world ***Nuclear Weapons disabled by the Assassin's **The Commonwealth falls into despair ***Canada remains part of the Commonwealth, and assumes control ***Australia pulls out of the Commonwealth **The Kingdom of Spain provide's Military Support to Allied Force's after Russian Soldier take control of Madrid **Wales refuses to enter the War after the United States ask for ther support **England remains unable to enter the war due to Political and Military problems in the country **The collapse of the European Union and Euro ***The Federal Republic of Germany annexes Austria and Poland ****The Greater German Republic is formed ****The German Templar Order breaks away from Abstergo and forms itself as a new Splinter Group ****The Templar's assume control over the German Government *2015 Outcome: **Information Pending.... *2016 Outcome: **Germany joins the Union-Alliance Listing of Allied, Union-Alliance and Neutral Leaders: Information Pending..... Gallery of the Allied, Arab and Neutral Nations Allied Nations 800px-Flag_of_the_United_States_(Pantone).svg.png|USA 800px-Flag_of_France.svg.png|France 800px-Flag_of_Germany.svg.png|Germany 800px-Flag_of_Turkey.svg.png|Turkey 638px-Flag_President_of_Ireland.svg.png|Unified Ireland 2014-?? 800px-Flag_of_Scotland.svg.png|Scottish Republic 2014-?? 750px-Flag of Spain.svg.png|Spain 2014 Union-Alliance Nations 800px-Flag_of_Syria.svg.png|Syria 800px-Flag_of_Russia.svg.png|Russia 2014 800px-Flag_of_the_People's_Republic_of_China.svg.png|China 2014 800px-British_Ambassador_Ensign.svg.png|NBE Flag_Germany_1933.png|Fourth Reich Neutral Nations 800px-Flag_of_the_United_Kingdom.svg.png|United Kingdom 1922-2012 750px-Flag_of_Spain.svg.png|Spain 2012-14 800px-Flag_of_Ireland.svg.png|Ireland 800px-Flag_of_England.svg.png|Kingdom of England 2014-?? 800px-Flag_of_Wales_2.svg.png|Welsh Dominion 2014-?? List of Military Campaigns Information Pending.... Prelude Before World War III began, the Assassin-Templar War was on its final series of confrontations, the very last engagement between the Assassin's and Templar's was in 2004 and it was believed the Templar's had achieved victory over their Century Long War with the Assassin's, this resulted in a massive conflict within the Templar Order. The Templar In-Fighting started in June 12, 2005 this brought major problems worldwide due to how powerful the Templar's influence was, and with Abstergo now in decline, the World Banks where hit, the Crisis caused the European sovereign-debt crisis in 2007, eventually the In-Fighting would lead to Templar's forming Splinter Groups to fight each other, the first Splinter Group formed was known as the Syrian Templar Faction which was recognised in 2010. The Syrian Government in in Novermber 1, 2010 offered the Syrian Templar Faction power, resulting in a massive increase with the Templar In-Fighting, within only a couple weeks the Templar's caused massive problem which led to the Arab Spring in December 2010. European Sovereign-Debt Crisis The European sovereign debt crisis is an ongoing financial crisis that has made it difficult or impossible for some countries in the euro area to re-finance their government debt without the assistance of third parties. From late 2009, fears of a sovereign debt crisis developed among investors as a result of the rising government debt levels around the world together with a wave of downgrading of government debt in some European states. Concerns intensified in early 2010 and thereafter, leading Europe's finance ministers on 9 May 2010 to approve a rescue package worth €750 billion aimed at ensuring financial stability across Europe by creating the European Financial Stability Facility (EFSF). In October 2011 and February 2012, the eurozone leaders agreed on more measures designed to prevent the collapse of member economies. This included an agreement whereby banks would accept a 53.5% write-off of Greek debt owed to private creditors, increasing the EFSF to about €1 trillion, and requiring European banks to achieve 9% capitalisation. To restore confidence in Europe, EU leaders also agreed to create a common fiscal union including the commitment of each participating country to introduce a balanced budget amendment. While sovereign debt has risen substantially in only a few eurozone countries, it has become a perceived problem for the area as a whole. Nevertheless, the European currency has remained stable. As of mid-November 2011, the euro was even trading slightly higher against the bloc's major trading partners than at the beginning of the crisis. The three countries most affected, Greece, Ireland and Portugal, collectively account for six percent of the eurozone's gross domestic product (GDP). World War III First Year of Warfare (2012-2013) The First year of the Third World War, the very start of the war was at the start of the Olympic's in July 27 2012, the first series of attacks where launched in; England, Turkey and Germany by Syrian Force's with aid from teh Syrian Templar Faction, causing a disturbance of the Olympic Games; the British havign spent so much money on the Olympic's fell into dis-array, which led to Political Tensions in which the Republic of Ireland opened debates over control over Northern Ireland; due to the Tory-Lib Dem Coalition Government the United Kingdom was in massive decline, and with the war; the Olympic's had became worthless since no one was turning up into Britain due to the Attacks, and this caused the British People to start rioting once again since there was again; no jobs since the small jobs set up where for the Olympic's; Security and Transport and without any visitors or Athletes turning up - Britain was unable to profit from the Olympic's. With the British unable to cope; Rioting grew, and the Republic of Ireland was able to take possession of Northern Ireland, which led to more Political problems with Scotland and Wales with England, both Scotland and Wales demanded to be seperated from the United Kingdom due to the Tory-Lib Dem Coalition Government which was destroying the entire United Kingdom. Invasion of London Information Pending..... Attack on New York City Information Pending... Engagement in Siberia Information Pending.... Battle of Paris Information Pending... Second Year of Warfare (2013-2014) Information Pending.............. Category:Wars